Twisted
by The Calm Warrior Princess
Summary: Sasuke's back with only two things on his mind. The first his revenge on Itachi and the second to claim Sakura as his. But it won't be easy for him as he faces a defiant Sakura, who want to do nothing with him or so it seems. CHAPTER 5 PART 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Konoha medic nins were running about from one room to another as more and more injured civilians and ninjas arrived at the hospital. It wasn't long until Konoha's Hospital's hallways were filled with people of all ages. Men, women, and children were begging the medic nins to heal them and to ease their growing agony, such was the state in Konoha Hospital. People were crying out in pain, begging the medic nins to help them but there simply wasn't enough medic nins for everyone. The medic nins were also in panic, they were running low in medical supplies, and tiredness has begun to take toll on them. Soon, they are forced to choose on whom they would heal.

When Haruno Sakura exited the Operating Room, the first thing that she had seen were people bathe in their own blood, moaning in a painful and sickening way that would make your stomach twist. Sakura motioned for her assistant to follow her before she started healing some of the patients in the hallway. She was tired but she knew that she can't relax since a lot of people are depending on her for their survival. Noticing, that her assistant still did not follow her, she turned around to look at Keiko and said in a strict manner, "Keiko, what's taking you so long? We can't afford to lose anymore time."

Keiko stood petrified as a patient gripped her arm firmly. She was shaking, her face was pale and her eyes were wide while looking in a horrified way at the patient, who had one arm and no legs, blood dripping from the decapitated parts. "Please, help me. Help me!" the patient pleaded at her.

Sakura went towards Keiko and shook her. "God damn it, Keiko, this is not the time for you to panic or become traumatized. We need every medic in top condition and moving," Sakura said in a frustrated tone. But Keiko just won't budge from her position even after all the times Sakura tried to snap her out of her shock. _I don't have time for this. People are dying._ Seeing that it was useless, Sakura called another medic nin under her command to take Keiko away. "Tsubame! Tsubame!" Sakura called out.

"Sakura-sama you called?" Tsubame asked bewildered wondering why her superior would call her in a time like this.

"Take Keiko to Ren with the other traumatized people. She will handle it. Then come back here as fast as you can," Sakura ordered.

"Hai, Sakura-sama," Tsubame said politely before going away.

Sakura then went to get some medical supplies stored in a cabinet on the wall. _Damn it. Where the hell is it?_ She scanned the cabinet and got some bandages and other medical supplies. Knowing that she can't keep on using her charka, she would just have to heal the others using the ordinary methods of healing. She went to the nearest patient's side and started to clean the said patient's wound. Sakura was just about to stitch the patient's wound when she heard a loud blast coming from outside causing the ground to shake a little. _What the hell is going on?_ Sakura quickly went towards the window and looked outside where the battle between Konohagakure and Otogakure was ensuing. _I hope that everyone is okay. _"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Tsunade-shishou, everyone, please be safe," she whispered softly.

"You should think about your own safety first, Sakura," a cold and emotionless voice whispered in her ear.

She quickly turned around and saw Sasuke standing before her, looking straight at her eyes. She gasped then whispered is barely audible voice, "Sasuke…" To say that she was shocked by his sudden appearance was an understatement. She was overwhelmed by all the emotions she felt for the boy who had left her behind almost eight years ago. Love, Hatred, Happiness, Sadness, all of these she felt for him in just this one moment. Recovering from her shock, she narrowed eyes at him and said harshly, "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"We're using last names now, Sakura? What happened to Sasuke-kun?" he asked her in a mocking way.

"What do you expect that I'll hug you and say I love you after leaving us all behind? I'm no longer a fan girl of yours, Uchiha. And you still haven't answered my question? Now tell me, what you want?" she told him venomously.

Sasuke's face remained blank as he took a step closer to her. "No you're no longer my fan girl," he said in affirmation before taking another step. "Do you really want to know what I want, hmm, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Just answer the god damn question so that we can finally end this reunion," Sakura said, trying to act brave although she knew her defence was slowly weakening.

Sasuke took another step, looking directly at those haunting emerald pools but it was not a lost to him when Sakura took a step back causing him to smirk. _So, I still do have an effect to her._ "Alright, I'll tell you what I want. Remember my second ambition," he paused, watching as realization hit her full force before bending so that his lips almost touched her ears. "What I want is for you to be by my side from the moment you marry me and have our children until death."

"I don't love you anymore. Find somebody else who would cater to your needs," she said turning away from him. _Why now? Why now when she was just about to let go? It still hurts, the way he had left me behind with merely two words. Not caring at all about me or our friends and Konoha._

"You don't love me anymore? Yet your eyes and actions says a different thing," he told her while cupping her chin. "You are mine, Sakura. Mine alone. No one else is allowed to touch you but me."

"I belong to no one, you jerk. Let go of me you bastard!" she spat at him while trying to get away from his hold.

Sasuke pinned her to the wall. "You belong to me," he told her arrogantly. "Do you know why you can't move on with your life without me, Sakura?" Knowing that she wouldn't answer he continued. It is because I claimed you as mine the day we have met each other for the first time."

Sasuke was about to kiss her when he felt a kunai going straight towards him so he moved out of harm's way bringing Sakura with him. He looked at his opponent who turned out to be the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said while glaring at the intruder.

"Uchiha," Neji said with equal animosity.

Sasuke turned to Sakura holding her immobile with the intensity of his gaze. "I'll let you go this time but the next time there would be no moment that your are not by my side. I will be back for you, Sakura. I'll find you wherever you are. You can run away from me but you cannot hide. After all, an Uchiha never goes back on his words," Sasuke solemnly told Sakura before letting go of his grip on her arm.

He activated his Sharingan then dodged a kunai that was heading to him. Neji appeared suddenly behind Sasuke and tried to give him a swift kick but Sasuke blocked the attack with no effort at all.

"Is that the best you can do, Hyuuga? I must admit I'm quite disappointed," Sasuke said tauntingly, smirking as he gave Neji one of his own kicks, which sent Neji flying to the wall. He then turned and saw Ino standing a few feet away from him.

"Sakura get away from here. We'll take care of him. Take Naruto and Hinata with you. They're at the front porch," Ino said preparing to fight.

"But--" objected Sakura.

"There's no time. Naruto's injured. Take him away from here to a safe place. We will follow after you. It's the Hokage's orders. Now go," Ino shouted at Sakura. Sakura nodded and quickly ran away to the front porch.

"You think you can stop me, woman?" he asked Ino.

"Go to hell, Uchiha!" she screamed at him then she performed some hand seals.

"Too slow," Sasuke said appearing in front of her.

oooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Some of the villagers were screaming and running as they try to get out of the village for sanctuary. Blood and death was everywhere. You could hear the mournful cries of those who lost their loved one and the sound of metal hitting clashing together as it echoed in the battlefield.

Orochimaru and Kabuto was standing on one side of a clearing near the forest of Konoha while on the opposite side, facing the traitorous duo, was Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Let's end this once and for all, Orochimaru," Jiraiya said seriously.

"You have always been a fool Jiraiya. But I couldn't agree more," Orochimaru said maliciously, grinning evilly at his ex-friend and teammate.

"Perhaps, but at least I'm not an evil bastard," Jiraiya retorted gathering his chakra in his hands forming his dreaded signature technique. "Rasengan!"

Orochimaru also gathered his chakra on his hands were two chakra-infused black orbs.

They then started to run towards the other and attacked at the same time, which cause the two powerful techniques to clash with one another, forming a purple light that surrounding the two sannins.

"Why? Why did you leave us and betray Konoha? Is it just because you were not named Hokage? Do you even remember what it was like when we were still a team, when we were still friends?" Jiraiya asked as he tried to match Orochimaru's attack.

Orochimaru fell silent for awhile before he spoke to Jiraiya in a cold voice filled with malice, "I don't care about the past. The only thing I care is power and immortality. Of achieving things that was never achieved by any other ninjas before. To survive in this world you have to be powerful."

It wasn't long till the unstable force created by Orochimaru and Jiraiya's techniques caused a huge explosion causing everything in its path to fly in different directions.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed as she killed Kabuto with one last strike. She ran to where they were fighting a while ago. When the dust cleared she found herself in the middle with Jiraiya on her right and Orochimaru on her left.

"The gap between two former friends," Tsunade whispered while switching her mournful gaze between her former teammates. _When had the gap between us become so great? How did we end up like this? Orochimaru if only you didn't leave then..._ She then ran towards Jiraiya, whom she had noticed, was still breathing. She tried to heal him but she was still losing him.

"You should stop, Tsunade. Let's face it, I'm dying and not even you can fix this after Orochimaru's last attack," Jiraiya said with blood trickling from his mouth.

"I won't allow you to die. I can't lose another important person in my life to death," she said with determination while healing him at the same time with a renewed vigor.

Jiraiya smiled a bittersweet smile at her. "It is no use, Tsunade. The black fire would eat me up. There is no stopping it. Orochimaru told me so. There are still other people who need your help. It is your sworn duty as the Godaime Hokage," Jiraiya said straining to speak.

"Don't speak. You should save your strength for your survival," Tsunade said while wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

"I have a final request to ask of you, Tsunade."

"What is it?"

"Help me go to Orochimaru. The three of us just like the old during the old days, you, me, Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei, for the last time."

Tsunade nodded then she helped Jiraiya in standing up. They both wordlessly walk towards the last member of their team, who was lying in a heap on the ground.

"I have fulfilled the oath that I have given you years ago. Tsunade don't waste your life mourning for us. Live for me, for the three of us, Live for Konoha," he said weakly, his voice fading to a void, his eyes slowly fluttered close as he took his last breath.

Tsunade didn't hold her tears any longer. At that moment, she let her tears flow freely from her eyes leaving hot trails of tears on her cheeks. _The three of us are together again after so many years. We fulfilled our greatest desire, Orochimaru by causing destruction to Konohagakure for vengeance, Jiraiya by bringing back Orochimaru, and me? My wish is that the three of us would be together again but at what price? Now, I'm alone again to pick up the pieces of my already battered and broken heart and soul. Why…?_ Rain poured down on her but she didn't care, at that moment she didn't care at all. She slumped towards the ground, crying all the pain away.

oooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Sakura ran towards the front porch of the hospital, grabbing her personal medical supplies on her way out. She opened the door and saw Hinata sitting on the floor beside an unconscious Naruto.

"Sakura!" Hinata called out to her.

"Hinata, what happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked the timid girl while bending over Naruto's injured body.

There's a deep gash on his stomach with a few minor wounds scattered all over his body but other than that he was fine. Sakura then check his pulse, which was beating irregularly. When she bent over closer to Naruto, she noticed his shortness of breath and that he was burning up from fever causing her to get confused. _Fever? But this kind of wounds doesn't cause fever. _Sakura's eyes widens in realization after a few minutes of studying Naruto's condition. _Unless, the wounds he had were inflicted by poisoned weapons._

"He's poisoned," Sakura said aloud as she looked at Hinata, who began to worry.

"Don't worry Hinata; your fiancé would be okay. I have an antidote for this certain poison. So don't worry," Sakura reassured her while taking out from her medical kit a small bottle filled with purple liquid. Sakura opened Naruto's mouth and forced him to swallow the bottle's contents. After cleaning his wounds, she started to heal him using her chakra.

"Would he be okay?" Hinata asked her.

"He will just like he always does. He just needs to rest," Sakura said looking at her surroundings. "We have to go now before the enemy nins find us. Naruto holds the village future. We can't let them have him."

Sakura then started to carry Naruto on her back but Hinata stopped her from doing so. "No, let me. You also need to rest. I know you are tired and you're already low in chakra. Besides, it's now my turn to help.

She studied Hinata, contemplating on whether or not she could really carry Naruto before hesitatingly nodded her assent. "Okay, now let's go. You do know where the safe house is, right?"

Hinata nodded then she ran to the forest with Sakura trailing behind her, who was glancing at Hinata from time to time.

_It's raining. _She looked up at the darken sky. _What great timing. Now it would be so much easier to run on the trees, NOT._

Sakura sensed some Sound nins heading their way. "Hinata watch out!" she screamed at Hinata. But Hinata didn't see the fifty kunais heading her way. Sakura jumped in front of Hinata effectively defending her friend but at her cost.

"Sakura!" Hinata watched as her friend fell towards the ground. She felt helpless since she can't help her with Naruto on her back.

"Hinata run before they capture you," Sakura managed to scream before she hit the ground. After that, she didn't know what happened anymore as she fell into a peaceful darkness.

oooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

"Kabuto and Orochimaru are dead. Konoha has won the war," a leaf nin announced from the field.

Sasuke heard what the nin said then he turned to Neji and the others. "Well, it looks like I no longer have any business here," Sasuke said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Where did he go?" Kiba asked sniffing the air around them for any sign of Sasuke.

"Byakugan! I can't find him anywhere near him," Neji said, scanning the entire area.

"It's no use looking for him. We need to find Sakura, Hinata and Naruto first," Shikamaru told them.

"What if something happened to them," Ino said in a worried voice.

"That's why we need to hurry up. This is just way too troublesome," whined Shikamaru.

oooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Sakura opened her eyes and felt confused as to what she was doing in the middle of the forest. The events earlier rushed back in her mind when she heard some of the Sound nins approaching quickly to where she was. _Damn. _She got up and saw a dark figure finishing off the enemies before they even attack or reach her. "Hey, thanks I owe you o—" Sakura began as she was about to thank her savior but stopped as she saw the spinning red wheels of the Sharingan before fainting once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba were jumping from one tree to another to in a very rapid pace as they tried to find their friends in the fastest way as possible.

"Akamaru, have you found something?" Kiba asked his pet dog when it suddenly stopped.

Akamaru jumped down from the tree to the forest floor then he started to sniff around before starting to bark at a pile of leaves. Neji went to Akamaru's side and began to rummage the leaves on the ground for any clues of their friends' whereabouts until he saw a shred of Sakura's clothing drenched in blood.

"That came from Sakura' clothes," Ino said from behind Neji.

"The blood is still a bit fresh. They can't be that far from here," Neji declared as he examined the piece of cloth.

"Can you lead us to them, Akamaru?" Kiba asked as his dog started t sniff around the area once again.

After a few seconds, Akamaru barked at its owner while lifting paw towards the east.

XooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXooX

Sweat dripped on Hinata's face as she tried to ran faster, away from the few Sound nins, who were still pursuing her while carrying a still unconscious Naruto on her back. She knew that she was getting exhausted but the more she looked at Naruto's peaceful face, the more determined she had become to bring Naruto to safety. _I won't let them harm you, Naruto-kun_. Her musings were interrupted as a kunai flew past her and Naruto. Glancing behind her, she saw five sound nins following closely behind her, which caused her to lose concentration and slip from the tree towards the muddy ground. Not wanting to cause anymore harm to her beloved, Hinata quickly switched positions with him so that she would take the full impact when they hit the ground. When they did hit the ground, she felt pain throughout her entire body but she ignored it and shakily stood up. She was about to carry Naruto again when a fuuma shuriken flew between her and Naruto causing Hinata to jump back.

"There is now no escape, silly little girl," a voice said from the trees.

Hinata turned to the direction of the voice and saw the Sound nins before her. _Shit!_

"Give the Kyuubi to us," demanded another.

Hinata didn't respond but she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and prepared to defend herself.

"How about we strike a deal? We would let you leave this place unharmed and safe in exchange for that you would give to us the Kyuubi without resistance. So what would it be little girl?" the apparent leader of the Sound nins said.

"I would never leave Naruto behind. I would rather die than give Naruto to you without putting up a fight," Hinata said with determination.

"Suit yourself. We did give you a chance, after all." With that being said the Sound nins began to attack Hinata.

A blue light surrounded Hinata's palms as she waited for their attacks. She then sent all of the shurikens and the kunais away from her by rotating her arms. After an exchange of blows, she was able to take down one of the Sound nins but she also ended up with a deep gash on her shoulders. Then Hinata's eyes widens as she noticed a Sound nin performing a series of hand seals that could cause serious injury if the jutsu was completed. She then shifted her gaze to the other enemies heading her way then to Naruto. _There's not enough time. Think fast Hinata. Think._ Her entire serious expression changed into a confused one when she noticed that her enemies suddenly stopped their movements. _Huh? What happened?_

"Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji-niisan," Hinata exclaimed as Neji and the others appeared behind the enemy nins.

Shikamaru and Kiba knocked out the Sound nins then tied them so they won't escape. Neji was scanning the area if there were still enemies lurking there while Ino help Hinata out.

"Are you alright Hinata-sama?" Neji asked his cousin, slightly concerned, while studying her condition.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Naruto," she answered.

"Where is Sakura?" Ino asked Hinata, after not seeing her bestfriend anywhere.

"I don't know where she is. We got separated earlier when she fell down the tree after taking a blow meant for me. She told me to run and take Naruto away from there."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? How could you just leave her behind? She is your friend, god damn it," Ino angrily screamed at Hinata, shaking the already frightened and confused girl.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do," Hinata said.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? Sorry?" Ino screamed once again.

"Ino, calm down," Shikamaru said as he pried Ino's fingers of Hinata's shoulders. He just finished tying the Sound nins with chakra infused rope when he heard Ino scream at Hinata.

Neji watched the scene calmly and silently, switching his gaze from Hinata, who was comforted by Kiba, then to Ino, who was silently weeping with Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her. "Shikamaru take Ino, Hinata and Naruto back to the village with the prisoners and tell the Hokage what has happened. Kiba and I will continue searching for Sakura," Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded and lead the way back to Konoha dragging the prisoners with him while Ino and Hinata carried Naruto. "Sakura's a strong kunoichi, Ino. You shouldn't worry that much. Have faith in her abilities. After all, she is Godaime Hokage's prized apprentice," Shikamaru told Ino without glancing at her. Noticing that she had somehow calmed down, he turned his full attention back to where they were going.

XooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXooX

A fist slammed down on a table causing every single nin in the room to flinch. "Its been two days since I sent all of you to find Sakura and you still haven't found her," Tsunade shouted at every nin standing in front of her desk which was piled up with tons of paper. Tsunade then took a long deep breath before turning once again to the nins in front of her.

"Shikamaru, gather your friends except Naruto. I am assigning you to a mission to find Sakura and the Hidden Village of Sound. Kakashi, Yamato and Gai the three of you are going with them. Dismissed," Tsunade said.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as the nins exited the room one by one the nin left the room leaving her and Shizune behind.

Shizune looked at her master with worry. Tsunade had already lost a lot of important people in her life. She lost her younger brother, her boyfriend, her sensei, and then her teammates and now Sakura's missing. She knew that Tsunade cared for Sakura as a daughter. She watched as Tsunade pour another cup of sake while looking at the picture frames on her desk that held her picture with her loved ones. She then noticed that Tsunade's eyes lingered on the last picture, the one with Tsunade and Sakura smiling side by side.

XooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXooX

A breeze blew softly through a window in the hospital room where Naruto was currently staying. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were patiently waiting for any news on Sakura's whereabouts. It was the perfect picture of peacefulness but beneath their calm exterior, everything was chaotic. Shikamaru entered the room closing the door gently behind him.

Ino looked at Shikamaru expectantly, silently asking him if they have found Sakura. He answered by sadly shaking his head as a negative.

Tears welled up in Ino's eyes before turning to Hinata who was sitting silently by Naruto's side. "This is all your fault. If you didn't leave her behind then none of this would happen," Ino hissed at Hinata.

Tenten, who had noticed earlier the tension between her friends, decided to interfere in her sister-in-law's defense when Hinata didn't move or speak at all. "Your not the only one who lost someone in the war. She almost lost Naruto. So shut the hell up," Tenten said, glaring at her.

"If she was a true friend then she should have stayed with Sakura instead of running away for her own safety," Ino spat looking murderously at Hinata.

"That is enough Ino. Hinata only followed the Hokage's orders. If Hinata stayed behind then enemy nin would have captured Naruto making Sakura's sacrifice of taking the blow of the attack meant for Hinata completely useless," Shikamaru reasoned out in an attempt to stop the fight.

Ino fell silent and went out of the room. They all know that she was crying but she shouldn't have blamed everything on Hinata.

"I'm sorry for that outburst, Hinata. She has always been hot tempered. Don't worry she'll come around," Shikamaru said before leaving the room. He let out a deep sigh before following Ino out of the room. _Troublesome…_

Hinata still haven't moved from her position. She just sat there looking at the floor that caused Tenten to worry about her. She knew how stressed out Hinata was.

Suddenly, they heard Naruto groaned before sitting up on his bed. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto said in a raspy voice while trying to smile at her. "What happened? Are you okay? How long was I out? Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

Hinata bowed her head then she told him everything that had happened. Tenten decided to leave the two alone and quietly went out of the room.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. It isn't your fault," Naruto reassured Hinata, who was worried that Naruto would hate her. "It's getting late. You should go home now, Hinata. I'll be fine,"

Hinata nodded. "You're right. I still have to pack for the mission tomorrow," she mumbled before pecking Naruto on the lips. "I'll visit you tomorrow before I leave at dawn."

"What mission?" Naruto asked her seriously.

"Well, the mission is to find and retrieve Sakura. They believed she was captured by the nins from Otogakure," she answered.

She realized her mistake when she heard Naruto said, "What! How come I'm not part of this mission?"

"The Hokage said that you still have not recovered from your injuries and that it would be best if you stay behind," Hinata replied.

"Where's Tsunade-baa-chan?" he asked as he stand up from his bed, angry at the thought of him not being allowed to help find his friend.

"She's a-at he-her o-office," Hinata answered scared of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes softened when he noticed that Hinata was scared of him. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm not angry with you. It's just that they should have let me find Sakura too," Naruto said softly as he hugged Hinata. "Well let's go to Tsunade-baa-chan's office."

With that they walk silently to Tsunade's office. Upon their arrival, they knocked softly on the door. "Come in."

"Tsunade-baa-chan what do you mean I can't come and help save Sakura?" Naruto asked her angrily.

Tsunade sighed before looking tiredly up at him. "You are still not in the condition to fight. Go back to the hospital and rest," Tsunade said before turning away from him, dismissing him with a wave of a hand.

Naruto noticed that Tsunade's eyes were puffy and red from crying but he still continued on. All he wanted to do was to find Sakura and nothing is going to stop him. "Sakura's my friend and I'm going to find her whether you like it or not," Naruto said before turning around and walking his way towards the door. He turned the door's knob then he quietly told her, "I already lost Sasuke. I don't want to lose another important person in my life."

Tsunade didn't say anything for a while before sighing in defeat. "I would allow you to join the mission but promise me that you would return unharmed. You are, after all, you are a candidate for the next Hokage."

"I promise baa-chan," he solemnly told her.

"I expect that you would fulfill your promise," Tsunade said before leaving the room. _If I didn't allow him to join, he would have gone to find Sakura alone. He would stop at nothing to find his friend even if he has to defy my orders. When he comes back should I retire early and announce him as the Rokudaime._

XooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXooX

Sasuke was silently walking on the hallways of Orochimaru's palace when one of his subordinates tried to get his attention.

"What is it? Sasuke asked the man who bowed to him in utmost respect, slightly annoyed that his moment of peace was interrupted.

"Sasuke-sama, Kai and the others have returned from their mission," the Sound nin informed Sasuke.

"Very well. Tell Kai to bring Sakura to me when she wakes up," Sasuke ordered before continuing his way to the training grounds.

"As you wish master," the man said bowing at Sasuke.

XooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXooX

Sakura groaned as the sunlight hit her face. She placed an arm over her eyes in an attempt to block the sunlight before she slowly sat up on the bed. _Wait this is not my room…_ "Where am I?" The events of past week flashed back in her mind.

She looked about the unfamiliar room that was painted pale yellow. _Not bad._ It consisted of a queen size bed made of wood with red fluffy sheets spread on top of it, a dresser and a mirror, a black cabinet with red petals engraved on it, and a large bathroom.

Her examination of the room was interrupted when a man in his early forties entered the room. "Who are you? Where is this place? What do you want from me?" Sakura asked the old man.

But that man ignored her questions and instead handed her a purple kimono with jasmines printed all over it and a red sash to go with it. "Wear this. The master wants you to join him for breakfast. I would be waiting outside when you are through changing." He then walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed while looking at the door before grabbing the clothes the man left her with and started to put them on. When she was finally done, she went out of her room and saw the man patiently waiting for her. "Follow me."

They then started to walk in a maze of hallways before stopping at two huge doors.

XooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXoooXooX

Sasuke was waiting patiently for Kai and Sakura's arrival. _Kai is probably having a problem with Sakura. Sakura has always been anything but docile._

He turned his gaze away from his from the window and to the double doors across the dining table when he heard the door slowly open.

To be continued...

A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the long update. I was working on my research paper for English 4. Anyways I would like to thank the following people:

waterlover64

Confuzzled239

MuLan12365

Animexloverxx

starfireyumiabi

caren

Storms-winter

HeartAngel

s.s.n.t.

This is my third story. Thank you again for reviewing!

Next chapter:

"Why would you want me to spar with you? Sakura asked confused at everything that was going on.

"I want to assess your skills," he answered smoothly.

"For what?" she inquired further although she knew she was pushing her luck.

"To know if you're worthy enough..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Twisted**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura silently entered the dimly lighted room while warily looking at the lone figure on the other end. In front of the said figure was a long rectangular dining table filled with various kinds of food on it. She heard the door shut firmly behind her, and watched as her guide saunter towards the mysterious figure. She gazed at them, wondering what they were whispering about. Her guide suddenly move towards the windows and opened some of them, letting the sun's ray enter and illuminate the room except the part of the room where the figure was currently sitting. He then wordlessly went out of the room leaving Sakura and her unknown captor.

"Come," the figure said, beckoning her to come closer.

Sakura decided to obey, seeing as there she has no choice. _That voice I heard it somewhere before._

The figure motioned towards the chair across him. "Sit."

But Sakura didn't obey him this time and decided to bombard him with questions that had been bothering her since she woke up. "Who are you? Where am I? What do you—?"

"It would be best if you eat your food first while it's still warm."

Sakura was about to speak again but the stranger spoke again before she could even say something. "I will answer some of your questions later." He then picked up his spoon and fork, and began to eat.

Silence reigned in the dining room during breakfast except for the clattering of the spoons and forks as they hit the plates and the chirping of the birds outside. When breakfast was through, Sakura's still unknown captor stood up from where he was sitting just a moment ago and pressed something on the wall. This movement was immediately followed by a flurry of servants, who quickly cleared up the table and was gone as quickly as they arrived at the room.

Sakura suddenly remembered seeing a pair of blood red Sharingan eyes staring back at her before passing out on the cold forest floor. "Sasuke?" she said, unsure if it really is him. Then she began to shout angrily at him. "Why did you bring me here, Sasuke? I told you that I don't—" Sakura stopped as she noticed him moving towards her.

"Close but not quite, Kunoichi. You've guessed the wrong Uchiha," the man said calmly as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing the calm and ever stoic face of Uchiha Itachi.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked him when she mustered up the courage to speak to the mass murderer.

"You are simply a mean to hasten the end of the feud between me and Sasuke. From the looks of it, I think you know why Sasuke wants to kill me."

"What if I refuse to help you with your plans?" she asked him with defiance.

"You will if you still want to live and see Sasuke," he threateningly told her as took a step nearer to her.

"What makes you think I want to see him?" she said sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's not like as if he really cares. You're just wasting your time. He won't be looking for me. Sasuke has better things to do than finding me such as training in order for him to kill you. You should have kidnapped Naruto instead."

"Then tell me why he ordered almost all of the Sound Nins to find you," Itachi countered, looking at Sakura, who was staring at him in utter disbelief.

Sakura remembered her last meeting with Sasuke. He was different from the one she used to know.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, I'll tell you what I want. Remember my second ambition," he paused, watching as realization hit her full force before bending so that his lips almost touched her ears. "What I want is for you to be by my side from the moment you marry me and have our children until death."_

"_I don't love you anymore. Find somebody else who would cater to your needs," she said turning away from him. Why now? Why now when she was just about to let go? It still hurts, the way he had left me behind with merely two words. Not caring at all about me or our friends and Konoha._

"_You don't love me anymore? Yet your eyes and actions says a different thing," he told her while cupping her chin. "You are mine, Sakura. Mine alone. No one else is allowed to touch you but me."_

"_I belong to no one, you jerk. Let go of me you bastard!" she spat at him while trying to get away from his hold._

_Sasuke pinned her to the wall. "You belong to me," he told her arrogantly. "Do you know why you can't move on with your life without me, Sakura?" Knowing that she wouldn't answer he continued. It is because I claimed you as mine the day we have met each other for the first time."_

_End of Flashback_

_Did he really mean those things that he has said? It's not true. He hates me. He doesn't even respect me. To him I would always be an annoying and weak fan girl of his and nothing more. Then why did he-?_

She was then reminded of the other occupant of the room when she heard the shuffling of his clothes. "I still refuse to be used a tool for one of your sick evil schemes. I don't take orders from someone who murdered his entire clan without any remorse at all. I would rather die than do so."

She then regretted it when she saw the anger in his eyes. "You have no right to judge me. You don't even know me," he hissed at her angrily as he yanked her hair towards him. He watched as she cried out in pain before tightening his hold on her.

"L-let g-g-o of me," she said as she tried to pry his hands off of her hair.

"You should learn your place, Kunoichi, if you want to live longer. I am the master here and you would obey me. Be glad that you are not in pain right now just I would treat any other prisoners. But if you really want to feel pain, I could show you how unmerciful I can really be," he said as he slammed her towards the wall with a kunai held against her throat. "I could torture you in so many painful ways that you have never imagined before. So I suggest, you follow my rules and do whatever I told you. There are, after all, things worst than death."

Blood dripped down from her neck as she watched him slowly let go of her and walk away leaving her breathing hard on the cold floor. Sakura was really frightened of Itachi at that moment. She heard many rumors of the infamous Uchiha Itachi but she didn't really felt fear when she heard one of those but now all those things that were said about him keep on playing back in her head. She could feel the intention to kill radiating around him. He really lives up to his name as the most feared shinobi in the entire Japan.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The Konoha nins don't know where she is. We have already searched the entire area in Konoha and the small towns nearby but we have found no traces of her. It was reported that she was last seen in the forest but that was all we have found out," the apparent leader of the group said not without fear but he was able to at least maintain a straight face as he explain to their new leader, their failure in finding the girl.

"So, you're telling me that you have failed to find her," Sasuke said in a calm manner, looking at his subordinates one by one. To those who didn't know him, they would have thought that he was calm and indifferent to this information but everyone in the room knew that their new leader was pissed off. They all have seen the controlled anger in those dark crimson Sharingan eyes.

In all the years Kai had served under Orochimaru's command, he had never seen Uchiha Sasuke lose his composure. Sasuke's face was usually cold and blank but just a while ago his face was contorted in sheer rage. He was shocked when he noticed this even if it only lasted for a few seconds. What is so special about this girl, anyways? Of course, he had heard rumors about a girl he left at Konoha before joining Orochimaru but he never believed it until now.

"Kai, I want you to send some of Jounins and Anbus to find her in the nearby countries. I will not tolerate any failure. Is that understood, Kai?" Sasuke said before turning his back on them to face the window.

"It will be done as you wish, Uchiha-sama." Kai bowed to Sasuke and quickly move to leave the room just as the rest of the occupants. Kai just reached the door and was about to turn the knob when a messenger suddenly barge his way into the room.

"Uchiha-sama, we found this scroll on the ground by the gates," the messenger said, panting every now and then as he handed the scroll to Sasuke. "It was addressed to you, my lord."

Sasuke took the scroll from the messenger's hands and opened it. Those who were left in the room awaited in anticipation as Sasuke read the scroll.

_Dear Foolish Brother of Mine,_

_So are now ready to face me? Do you have enough hate to kill me? If not then I think I should just add one more reason for you to hate me. You see, I have something that is yours, a certain cherry blossoms. You know you should keep track of your property, you might lose them. You know she's very interesting, I might keep her as mine but wheres the fun in that. If you wanted the cherry blossom back then find me. The winner gets to keep her. I would be waiting for you…_

Itachi 

Sasuke crumpled the paper angrily in his right hand while clutching a few strands of pink hair that came with the letter in the other. His bangs fell on his face, making it impossible for anyone to see his face. He then turned to Kai and ordered in a steely voice, "Find the Akatsuki hideout or wherever Uchiha Itachi is staying, now!"

Everyone else left the room in a hurry to do their orders, not wanting to face the Uchiha's fury. Sasuke was someone you learned never to mess with. They still shudder whenever they remembered one of their fellow Sound nins, who dared to defy Sasuke and ended up killed by him, and to tell you the truth, it wasn't a pretty sight to look at.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's been four days since her last encounter with Itachi but she thought that it was better that way. Her guide, whose name she found out later was Shitsu, would bring food to her room every mealtime. She was getting bored with nothing else to do but wait for her meals while looking at the walls. On the second day, she found some books on top of a desk but still it wasn't enough. Sakura was so used in handling a lot of work that she was getting restless from the lack of it.

With nothing else to do, she studied her surroundings and tried to look for any patterns during the shifts of the sentry guarding the door of her room. She knew that she have a very small chance to escape especially with Itachi lurking around but she had to try.

It was nighttime and everything was quiet. Sakura was tossing and turning on her bed, thinking of ways to get out of her prison._ How do I get out of here? The security here is just too rigid. Besides even if I get away from the guards, Itachi would just bring me back. What to do? I wonder how are the people back in Konoha. Naruto would probably be bugging Tsunade-shishou just so she would send him in a mission to find me. I miss them. I miss Konoha. Why did he choose me anyways?_

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard her guards speaking to one another.

"Itachi-sama ordered us to guard this room every single minute. The girl is quite strong and the master won't be here so she might attempt to escape," a guard outside Sakura's door said.

"When would the master be back?" his partner asked him.

"He said that he would be back tomorrow eve."

"The girl is puny. I doubt she would be able to escape."

"You shouldn't underestimate her. She was the Fifth Hokage's apprentice."

An hour later the guards were suddenly alarmed when they heard a crash coming inside the room so they immediately entered the room. They saw Sakura lying on a pool of blood while holding a sharp piece of glass on her right hand.

"The girl has committed suicide. Foolish girl, what the hell was she thinking?" the guard said.

"Itachi-sama will be angry at us," the other guard said worriedly, knowing that they would be punished later on, which he wants to avoid at all costs.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to think."

The guards were busy arguing with each other that they were oblivious to a figure that fled towards the door. _He shouldn't have left me with incompetent idiots for guards. They have easily fallen for my genjutsu._

After getting lost a lot of times in the hallways, she finally saw the door leading outside the mansion and immediately went out to the dark night. Sakura was jumping from tree to tree in a rapid pace excited at the idea that she was finally going home to Konoha.

She then noticed a kunai flying past through her. _What the? I thought I left those guards behind. They couldn't have found me this fast._

Sakura glance at her back attempting to see her attacker but she saw nothing except for total darkness. She felt herself bumped at something hard. When she glanced up, she saw the last person she wanted to see.

"And where are you going, Kunoichi?" Itachi said with a cold and dangerous tone.

Sakura was shocked. _Why is he here? The guards said that he wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening._

"Away from you and your twisted self," she replied curtly before moving away from him.

"You're not going anywhere," Itachi said in a commanding voice as he grasped her wrist tightly.

"If I have to fight you to regain my freedom then I would," she told him in a determined voice while looking at him. She then noticed that Itachi was debating himself on something before turning to her.

"Very well, I have a proposition to you Kunoichi. If you can defeat me in a fight then I would let you leave peacefully but if you lose you would have to stay with me and you would no longer attempt any escapes again."

"I'm surprised that you're not forcing back. Why the sudden change of attitude?"

"Simple. I want to assess your skills," he said smoothly.

"For what?" she inquired further although she knew she was stepping towards the boundaries.

"To know why Sasuke wants you. And if my hunch is right I want to know if you're worthy enough to be an Uchiha."

"What!" she screamed at him, shocked at his words.

"You heard me. I am waiting Kunoichi," he said, annoyed at her for asking too many questions.

"What are the rules?"

"There are no rules. The objective of this fight is to make your opponent unconscious. Do you agree with my terms?"

"Fine, let's get this over with," Sakura said as she prepared to fight.

_Yosh. It's time to let him see my new skills._ "Kagebunshin no justsu!" muttered Sakura as three of her clones appeared beside her. She then ran towards Itachi, who didn't make any move at all. Her eyes suddenly widens as Itachi turned into a puff of smoke._ It's just a clone._

"You know that won't work on me, Kunoichi," he whispered behind her.

But then she turned into water. He smirked. _It looks like the Kunoichi could fight._

"Guess again, jerk," she said from behind holding a kunai on his neck.

"Hmm… I don't think so," he retorted as he disappeared from her sight.

Sakura then felt a kunai held against her throat. _Damn._

A/N: Hi everyone sorry for not updating soon enough. College is so hectic. I was studying for finals while finishing my thesis. I would like to thank the following:

Confuzzled 239

Animexloverxx

Storms-winter

HeartAngel

s.s.n.t

Kageno No Sa

kawaii-kandy

silverdragon994

Sakura-Blossom-Lover

pilar-ayesha

Poison's Ivy

VcChick

pandapinkbaby

MizzLee

sakura 1567

lilrockinprincess

Thanks once again. You are my inspiration in writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twisted**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Seeing her current position, Sakura stomped her left foot on the ground, which caused Itachi to loosen his grip on the kunai next to her throat as some of the rocks flew towards different directions. She then disappeared from sight just as the dust started to settle down the ground.

Itachi decided that it was time to get a little serious and activated his Sharingan. He had always thought that Sakura was weak, a burden, nothing more but she had proven him wrong. "So you have indeed improved under Tsunade's tutelage but it's not enough."

"Don't be so sure." Sakura's voice echoed throughout the area but she was nowhere to be found.

Itachi's eyes widens as he felt himself being pulled towards the earth.

Sakura smirked thinking that she had won the battle but it didn't last as Itachi pinned her on the ground. _How did he?_

"Looks like I won this battle, Kunoichi. Although, I didn't expect you to come this far," he whispered to her, his face only a few centimeters away from hers. He then knocked her out and carried her limp body bridal style.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The sun was nearly setting when the ninjas from Konohagakure arrived at the borders of Water Country. They were told that Morino Ibiki and his assistants were able to extract the location of Orochimaru's new hideout from the Sound nin prisoners who captured after Sound's defeat in the war between Konohagakure and Otogakure. The group stopped at a clearing not far from the river and decided to camp there for the night.

Kakashi watched as the rest of the group chose their own places for sleeping before standing up to address them. "It would be too suspicious if there are too many of us traveling in one group so we would have to split up with the usual teams." He turned to Shikamaru who looked quite serious. "Shikamaru, I'll leave you to tell them the plan."

"Ok. The plan is to split the group into 4 teams. The first team will be consisted of Yamato-sempai, Shino, Neji and Kiba. They will search for Sound's hideout while we wait in certain positions around the area until they give us a signal that would tell us where the hideout is."

Shikamaru saw all of them nod and continued to tell them the plan. "Ibiki-sempai said that there are two entrances in the building, one in the west and the other in the east. There would be two teams who will be heading the infiltration. The teams would be Team Kakashi and Team Gai. Naruto, Kakashi and Hinata would head for the west entrance while Team Gai would head for the east entrance. As for my team and Yamato-senpai's team we will follow after you."

"What if the main infiltration team and the backup teams just go in one group?" Tenten suggested.

"It would be a lot easier to infiltrate their base if we go in four groups instead of two. Also the risk of getting caught would be higher if go in two groups," Neji explained.

"So, anymore questions?" Shikamaru asked.

"None," Kiba answered when no one uttered a word.

The rest of the night went on without any incidents. By twelve o'clock everyone was asleep except for Hinata, who was lying down on the grass while gazing at the stars etched on the skies above her. She turned to the side and saw Akamaru drooling over Kiba's cheeks. She the giggled silently as she heard snores from Chouji, whose arms wrapped tightly on Ino's waist. Her observations on her friends sleeping forms was cut short when she saw Naruto stand up and made his way into the forest. Worried about her fiancé when she saw the dazed look on his face, she decided to follow him. As she walked to follow Naruto within a reasonable distance, she felt a cold icy gust of wind blew towards her direction but she paid no heed to it. Naruto sat underneath a tree near the river and the stared at its moonlit rippling waters.

"Naruto-kun?" she called softly.

"Hinata-chan? I thought you were asleep," he said as she strolled towards him. Naruto patted a spot beside him

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," he mumbled as he looked up to her.

"Ie. I was awake when you stood up," Hinata said as she sat next to him.

"So, why are you still up? You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

Knowing that Naruto would eventually tell her what he was pondering about, she decided to wait until he was ready to talk to her.

"I…" he began not knowing where to start. "It's… It's just that I miss my old team. I missed the trainings and the missions with had together."

"Naruto…"

"There was even a time when we tried to know what Kakashi-sensei looked like beneath his mask but then we never did. You know back then, we usually do some stargazing while we were on missions," Naruto told her with a faint sad smile.

Naruto clenched his fast at the dark green grass beside him. "I already lost Sasuke to Orochimaru. I don't want to loose Sakura as well. Sometimes, I can't help thinking what if I was strong enough to defeat Sasuke in the Valley of the End or if I was awake when Sakura was kidnapped. I missed them. I missed how things used to be."

Hinata embraced Naruto, knowing that he needed comfort for the lost of his two friends.

"Hinata-chan?" he said as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Hai, Naruto-kun."

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side."

"H-hai," sputtered Hinata.

"I don't want to loose you too, he said as he buried his face in her hair.

Behind a tree not that distant from the couple was Kakashi. He was awake when Naruto stood up going towards the direction of the river. Kakashi knew that Naruto was feeling a little guilty for not being able to save Sakura. He was about to follow Naruto and talk to him when he saw Hinata stood up as well.

"I thought that my greatest rival would not stoop that low as to eavesdrop on his students," Gai announced.

Annoyed, Kakashi turned to Gai and signaled him to keep his voice down."

"Hehehe… Sorry," Gai said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kakashi just looked at him with an irritated look before turning back his attention towards the couple. _Hopeless…_

"So Naruto is feeling guilty, huh? It's not his fault though," remarked Gai, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"His not the only one," Kakashi said before he started walking away.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?"

"I failed to be there teacher. I was so focused on Sasuke that I neglected the other two. Yet in the end, what I taught Sasuke was not enough to fulfill his goals so he went to someone who can give him the power that he wants. Naruto and Sakura did the same and went to seek power and knowledge with different teachers as well."

"But you also have other obligations, Kakashi."

"Ie. When I was assigned to be their jounin teacher, I became responsible for them too. You don't understand. I knew what Sasuke was feeling and thinking. I talked to him before he went away but I guess what I told him didn't sink enough. I could have prevented him from leaving. I knew that he was jealous of Naruto's fast progress in ninja skills."

"But still you have done a good job with them."

Kakashi turned around and raised an eyebrow at his friend/ rival. "I just told you—"

"You taught them the most important thing, which is friendship and teamwork. It still counts doesn't it? Besides, if it were any other jounin teacher he or she would likely fail teaching them anything at all."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "I guess your right."

"So you have admitted defeat. Of course I am right. I am the youthful green beast of Konoha."

Kakashi shook his head and made his way back to camp at the same ignoring Gai, who babbling about the eternal power of youth and a lot more nonsense

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sakura groaned as she woke up in the same room where she last stayed. She looked at the window and realized that it was already evening.

"It's about time you woke up, Kunoichi," spoke Itachi, who was leaning on the wall.

She gave out a yelp and pulled the blankets until it covered her chin. _What am I doing? I should be escaping?_

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked him as she slowly pulled a knife hidden under her bed's mattress.

He didn't answer and instead pinned her to the bed, "You know you should honor what you said to me last time. I told you that if I win you will no longer try to escape from me. It would be pointless to do so anyways."

Sakura looked up and saw that his Sharingan was activated. She tried not to look at him since even Kakashi couldn't stand looking at those deadly eyes of his. But he didn't use it on her instead he smirked when he heard Sakura's stomach growled. He then pulled the knife away from her hands and stood up next to the bed.

Itachi offered his hands to her as she got up from bed. "You must be hungry. Come."

Itachi paused at the doorway and spun around to find Sakura just standing there by the bed. "What are you waiting for?"

Sakura sighed and followed him to the dining room. When they were done eating dinner, Itachi stood up and pulled her chair for her. An amused smirk grew in Itachi's face when he saw the bewilderment imprinted on Sakura's face.

"Why are being so nice?" she asked with suspicion.

Itachi chuckled, which caused Sakura to be more confused than she already was. "It's only polite to do so, don't you think?"

"But I'm a prisoner?"

"Are you really desperate to be tortured?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her."

"No," Sakura immediately replied and started walking back to her room.

Itachi smirked. There was no doubt that everything would be a lot easier for him from now on.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was already noon and still there was no sign that Yamato's team found the Sound base. "What's taking them so long?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"It seems like finding Sound's main base is well hidden from," Kakashi said looking over the horizon.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure they're going to find it."

Suddenly a raven appeared on the sky going towards them. "Looks like we don't have to wait any longer," announced Kakashi.

Naruto opened the letter attached to the raven's legs and read it out loud. "A cave inside the waterfalls in the south." He then crumpled the letter._ Sasuke…I'm going to take Sakura back even if I have to fight you again._

"Let's go Naruto-kun."

"Hai**."**

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke was hunched over the map of Japan marking spots where they had already searched for Sakura. There was a knock on his office's door and in came Kai. Sasuke turned to his most trusted adviser, who helped him a lot in solving his seemingly never ending problems.

"Are there any reports on the Akatsuki's whereabouts?"

"There were reports that the Akatsuki was seen in the Rock Country but we still need confirmation."

"Good. Update if you have any more information." Sasuke paid attention to the map again expecting Kai to leave him but he didn't. "What is it Kai?"

Kai cleared his throat. "There were sightings of Konoha nins by the town's outskirts. Should I send a group of our Anbu's to capture them?"

"Do you know who they are?"

"Hai. They are Uzumaki Naruto, Copy Ninja Kakashi, two nins from the Hyuuga clan, Maito Gai—"

"I see." Sasuke leaned back on his chair.

"What are you planning to do, my lord?"

"Let them come. We'll be waiting for them."

A/N: I'm really really sorry for the very long delay. Anyways I want to thank the following people:

Sakurablossoms742

icha icha

Sirona of Arabia

x3 Blackcat x3

Storms-winter

s.s.n.t

ashley

heartlessoul

larisssa

cat-with-guns O.o

Confuzzled239

xrose45623

Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune

silverdragon994

And to the rest of the people of who read my story

Thank you very much!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted

Chapter 5

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

On the eastern entrance of Sound's base in Water country were four Sound nins guarding it dutifully. Two of them stood silently at opposite sides while the other two Sound nins patrolled the nearby areas. The area surrounding the base was just as noiseless as any of Sound's bases that anyone would have thought that it was deserted.

In Uchiha Sasuke's office, Kai and Sasuke were watching this mundane task. Kai then watched as his master slowly closed the blinds of the window overlooking the said entrance and the forest below. "As you can see, everything is going according to your wishes, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke turned to look at Kai, who looked back at him with astonishment when Kai saw Sasuke's blood red eyes staring back at his. "Hn."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Shika-kun, why are there still Sound nins guarding the entrance?" Ino asked/ whispered to the lazy genius.

Shikamaru didn't grace her with any reply instead he just stood there studying their current situation. He was just as puzzled as they were as to why there were still enemy nins out there when he had specifically told all main infiltration teams to quickly get rid of the sentinels. Yet there they are, unharmed and still guarding the entrance. _What if they still weren't able to do it? Had there been some complications? Is that the reason why they were delayed? But then they wouldn't have sent us a signal to come if they weren't finished disposing the guards. Did they change the plan? Naruto would certainly have done so if he sees the need but then again Kakashi is with them unless, he agreed to the change of plans. But they should have at least sent them a message telling them the changes in the plan._

"Oi, Shikamaru," Naruto said, tapping at Shikamaru's right shoulder from behind.

"Naruto!?" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside with Hinata and Kakashi-sensei?" Chouji asked with wide eyes, shocked at Naruto's abrupt appearance.

"Aa. I am."

"Nani!?" Shikamaru's team exclaimed/ asked at the same time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile Team Yamato was walking down the dimly lighted labyrinth. The torches were far enough from each other that only a few parts were lighted. Rats, spiders, and other creatures crawled about the area, making it more sinister looking.

"I don't like this. It's too damn quiet for my liking," Kiba muttered as he continued to walk behind Shino.

Kiba almost bumped at Shino when Shino suddenly stopped walking and stooped towards the floor to release some of his pet bugs. Shino turned to the others and declared, "Team Gai were here a few minutes ago but it seems that any scent or traces of them stops here."

Yamato looked back and was about to ask the Hyuuga prodigy to use his Byakuugan when he saw that Neji was nowhere to be found. "Neji, use your- byakugan to see-"

"Yamato-taichou, what's wrong," Shino asked as both he and Kiba turned around to see what made their captain stop in the middle of his sentence.

"What the-? He was here a while ago," Kiba declared confusedly.

"This is bad. Everyone stay alert. They must have placed many traps in here," warned Yamato as they continued their way.

"What about Neji?" Kiba asked.

"He must have fallen in one of the traps. There's nothing we can do but continue on," Shino said.

Kiba cursed but stopped when the floor where he was standing on suddenly flipped down causing him to fall into the dark abyss.

"Kiba!" yelled Shino as he tried to save his teammate from falling but failed to do so as the floor quickly sealed up again.

Yamato run towards Shino's side and attempted to open the door but no matter what he did it wouldn't budge. _Kuso._ Yamato stepped backward as he tried to pull it open again. An action, which he regretted later since after doing so, poisoned kunais and shurikens came shooting out from the walls towards their direction.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How can you be here when you are inside?" Ino asked Naruto.

"He used the kagebunshin no jutsu," stated Shikamaru while he studied Naruto and the pseudo-Sound nins by the entrance. "You also used henge on your bunshins, didn't you Naruto."

"Aa. It was I, Uzumaki Naruto, who thought this up."

"Not so loud, Naruto," scolded Shikamaru.

"So where's Hinata and Kakashi-sensei?" Chouji asked.

"They are waiting for us inside in one of the vacated rooms. Follow me."

The group went into the base and was led by a now serious looking Naruto, who was looking warily at every turn in the hallway for enemies. Without warning, Naruto stopped and waved to Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji to stop them from taking another step. A few second later two Sound nins passed by a few meters away from them and went inside a room.

"That was close," Chouji sighed, relieved at not being caught.

"Alright, everyone stay alert," Shikamaru said as they continued their way towards the room, where Kakashi and Hinata were staying.

"Oi Naruto, can you tell us what happened earlier," Ino asked.

"It was like this…"

Flashback

Team Kakashi was huddled behind a bush, while spying on the Sound nins not far from where they were currently concealing themselves. "Kaka-sensei, I have a plan. What if I'm going to make clones of myself then use henge on them to look like the Sound nins," suggested Naruto.

"That doesn't sound bad. Very well, Naruto, you take down the Sound nin going to the east." Kakashi turned to Hinata, who was listening to him intently. "Hinata you take care of the one going to the west."

"What about you Kaka-sensei?"

"I'll take care of the other two," gesturing to the nins by the entrance."

"When I say start we will all move at once. Naruto make the clones now."

"Hai. Kagebunshin no jutsu."

When the smoke cleared four Naruto clones appeared around Naruto.

"Naruto create another one to inform Team Shikamaru of the changes in our plans."

End of Flash back

"That's what basically happened."

"I see," mumbled Chouji.

"We're here," Naruto announced as they stopped at the doorway of a small room.

The group went inside when Naruto shut the door, it suddenly locked itself.

Shikamaru quickly run towards the door and twisted the knob but the door remained unopened.

"What's that smell?" Ino asked as she sniffed an offending odor.

Shikamaru looked around the room and saw a red smoke coming from the room's ceilings.

To be continued.

Once again thank you for reading and reviewing.

Sasuke-CMW

Kiko

cat-with-guns O.o

kumiko-fan

GhostofYou

VcChick

Amaya-Hitomi

Sapphire Serenity

cut.class.not.frogs

larissa

-my-name-is-V-

novelist742 or Sakurablossoms742

tot

Sakura2010-shs

shadowriter318

asuka02redeva

Laura-chan

icha icha


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Twisted**

**Chapter 5**

**Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Wait a minute, there's no one in here," Chouji proclaimed as he looked about the small room.

Shikamaru looked at the ceilings and saw red smoke coming out from the ceilings. "Everyone don't breathe the air," ordered Shikamaru, covering his nose.

The rest of his team helped Shikamaru pull the door open then tried to push it open when they heard a dark chuckle from behind them.

"Naruto, this is no time for laughing," Shikamaru said angrily as he glanced back at Naruto.

Chouji and Ino turned to look at Naruto, who had an evil smirk on his face.

At that moment, Shikamaru realized that the Naruto standing in front of him was a fake. Naruto didn't say stuff like 'It was I, Uzumaki Naruto, who thought that up' anymore. It was also unthinkable that Kakashi-sensei would think that staying in one place would be a good strategy when you can easily get caught that way. Why hadn't he noticed it before.

"You're not Naruto. Who are you?" Shikamaru glared at the impostor and saw a flash of red in his eyes. _It can't be…_

"I'm disappointed at you, Nara. I thought that you of all people would pose a challenge. You easily fell into my trap. If this is what the best tactician in Konoha could only do then you're not worth your title," a deeper darker voice came out from Naruto's mouth. Naruto's features began to change into Sasuke.

Chouji attempted to punch Sasuke but his hand went through Sasuke's body.

"Don't worry, you'll get to see the others later." With that he disappeared into thin air. They all noticed that smoke filled the room faster that it did before. They covered their noses but it was to no avail, they couldn't hold their breath any longer and had no choice but to inhale the red smoke that has filled the room.

"How?" Shikamaru asked himself before falling into oblivion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rousing from his slumber, Naruto noticed that he was currently imprisoned in a sort of cage made up of blue chakra. He then immediately stood up and tried pull to chakra bars apart. He barely touched the cage's bars when the cage's force field threw him away from it.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he stood up, dusted himself and tried to pull the bars apart once again. He was instantly sent back sprawling on the ground.

"Dobe. No matter how many times you try to pull the bars of that cage it won't open especially if you just use your physical strength."

Naruto's eyes widen as he looked to the right. He was then face to face with Sasuke, who was with Kai and two other Sound nins. He tried to open the cage once more but was sadly thrown back again.

"Teme. Where is Sakura-chan? What have you done to the others?" he shouted angrily at the Uchiha, who looked at him with no emotions whatsoever on his face.

"Idiot. Do you really like to be sprawled all over the floor?"

"Answer my question first, you teme!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Should we kill him, Otokage-sama?" inquired one of the Sound nins.

Sasuke raised his hand to silence them.

"If you're thinking that I am currently holding Sakura against her will here in Oto then you're wrong," Sasuke answered calmly.

"What? But, you were the one who was looking for her? And she disappeared when you did after the battle," Naruto pointed out as he tried to get out once again.

"True. But as I already told you she's not with me. Itachi got hold of her before I did," Sasuke said with venom in his voice as he spoke of his older brother.

"I don't understand. Why would Itachi kidnap Sakura-chan," he asked confused at all that was happening.

Sasuke turned to his subordinates and commanded, "Leave us." His subordinates immediately did his bidding although they were reluctant to leave their leader alone with an enemy.

"You still didn't tell me what happened to my team mates. Where are they? What have you done to them?" Naruto asked furiously.

Sasuke studied Naruto as he stood up from the floor. "Did Tsunade announced you as the Rokudaime yet?"

"I don't give a damn about that right now. I want to know what happened to the others, who came here with me."

"Hn. If you want to know what happened to your precious friends then I suggest that you answer my question."

Naruto glared at him with hatred before relenting to answer his questions with a sigh. He didn't want his friends to be harmed. It has been many years since Sasuke left Konoha for power and Naruto didn't know how twisted his once close friend had become throughout the years he had spent with the snake.

"She is going to announce me as Hokage when I get back from this mission but she already told the elders that I am to be the next Hokage. Basically, I'm the new Hokage but it is still not announced formally."

"Hn. I have an offer for you. If you help me locate and rescue Sakura, I will free you and the rest of the Konoha nins, who came here with you."

"What? I still can't make decisions like that."

"But you will be able to. If you're not satisfied with that then I would also ally Otogakure and myself to Konoha."

"Fine. But I'll need to ask baa-chan about this," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Another thing Sakura would stay here with me in Oto."

"You can't do that. Sakura-chan has the right to choose where she will live. It is not for us to decide," Naruto protested angrily.

"Do you accept these terms of the treaty or not? Akatsuki is composed of really powerful criminals and that their main base is so well hidden that no one can find them."

"So?"

"We also know that many nins from Oto and Konoha lost their lives during the war and because of that both of our villages' power are diminished. With each other's help we could save a lot of time looking for her," Sasuke added, trying to convince Naruto.

Naruto didn't speak for a while. Sasuke's offer was good but he didn't want Sakura to suffer under Sasuke's care. In Oto, Sasuke would be in complete control of Sakura's life and he didn't want that.

"I agree except for the part that Sakura stays with you and I still have to ask Tsunade-baa-chan. But why do you want Sakura to live in Oto anyways? I thought you didn't care about her."

"You do know that my second goal was to rebuild the Uchiha clan," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"You! You bastard. You just want to make Sakura your baby-making machine!"

"I thought that you of all people would understand. I thought you know that I'm better than that."

"To tell you the truth, Sasuke, I don't know anymore what I think about you anymore," Naruto said sorrowfully.

He didn't say anything in return instead he did some complicated handseals in a very fast manner after which, Naruto saw the cage's bars disappeared into thin air.

Sasuke silently went to his desk grabbed some papers and a pen, and gave it to Naruto. "Write to them. I would let you choose four nins that you can trust to bring the letter to Konoha except for you, Hinata and Kakashi. You can give that letter to them to be handed to Tsunade."

"Why do you want us to stay here?"

"I am just making sure that Konoha would not attempt to attack us when the word gets back to Konoha that you are imprisoned here in Oto. Also tell them that I will not harm you or the others until we receiver their reply."

Naruto took the papers and pen from Sasuke's hands and started to write.

_Dear Baa-chan,_

_This is Naruto. We are currently staying in Sound's base. I have talked to the new Otokage and confirmed that Sakura is not with him. We have also reliable sources that Akatsuki was behind Sakura's kidnapping. Sasuke proposed that we work together in searching for Sakura in return Oto would become an ally of Konoha but with the conditions that Sakura would stay here in Oto. We need to know if you will agree to it or not. Sasuke promised that we would remain unharmed until we received your reply._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Everyone is fine. Shino, Neji, Yamato and Shikamaru would be returning there in a few days. Kakashi, Hinata and I would remain here in Oto. Sasuke would also be sending some of his important men with Shino and the others so as to ensure our safety here in Oto._

"Done?" Sasuke asked when he noticed that Naruto stopped writing. "So who are the people to you have chosen to return to Konoha?"

"Aa. I chose Shino, Neji, Yamato-taichou and Shikamaru. You also have to send some of the most important men under you to Konoha as well."

Sasuke smirked._ So you chose the prodigies so as if ever that rest of you will be killed at least Konoha wouldn't lose too much._ "It seems your IQ has increased since I was gone."

"Teme! You haven't changed that much your still a cold hearted teme."

"But you're the same dobe that can be easily be provoked."

Sasuke pressed something under his desk. After a few minutes, Kai went in the room. "You called Sasuke-sama."

"Send the prisoners to the meeting room when they regain their consciousness. Naruto and I will be waiting there."

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading once again. And you were right it wasn't the real Naruto. :)

Dream-Toxin

yumi hasegawa

asuka02redeva

GhostofYou

novelist742

SweetKisses9

angel2559

shatteredxmemories


End file.
